<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The night Castaspella attempted to seduce Shadow Weaver in the Brightmoon holding cell (spare room) by Bagge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893755">The night Castaspella attempted to seduce Shadow Weaver in the Brightmoon holding cell (spare room)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagge/pseuds/Bagge'>Bagge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Seduction, Drama, F/F, Humor, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSWF, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, enemies to enemies with benefits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagge/pseuds/Bagge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An interrogation session between Castaspella and Shadow Weaver gets out of hand, and soon sparks are flying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The night Castaspella attempted to seduce Shadow Weaver in the Brightmoon holding cell (spare room)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Frank/gifts">the_Frank</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't blame me. The_Frank dared me to write this. Or, more to the point, we got into a discussion on who could write the better Castaspella/Shadow Weaver fic and decided to resolve it like gentlemen. Check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888844">"You're Welcome</a> too and judge for yourself.</p><p>Admittedly, it was all my idea to make it a smut-fic, so blame me for that, I suppose.</p><p>Warnings: Power imbalance (that swings in both directions), sex under influence, a bit of duress, some light voyeurism, mentions of tits... This is problematic on sooooo many levels - and that's even before we get to things like who got who's brother killed and who fought on which side in the war. But at least they have fun. That counts for something, right?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That line is still not drawn correctly," Shadow Weaver pointed out. Castaspella let out a frustrated groan and dropped her hand, allowing the magic to dissipate.</p><p>"Much better this time, though," Shadow Weaver taunted. "I'm sure you will get there, eventually."</p><p>"We have been at this for hours," Castaspella wined. "Can't you just tell me the truth without a silly spell."</p><p>"I have told you nothing but the truth," Shadow Weaver said with smooth voice. "And the truth is, I will tell Adora everything you will want to know, as soon as you let me talk to her."</p><p>"Well, you know <i>that</i> isn't happening. So neither of us are going anywhere soon."</p><p>Castaspella stood up from the pile of pillows where she had rested and stretched. She yawned.</p><p>"Aren't you tired?" she said in conversational tone.</p><p>"Tired of watching your pitiful efforts, yes," Shadow Weaver shot back. Castaspella giggled.</p><p>"You <i>must</i> be tired. That was your most pathetic insult yet."</p><p>"I am sorry to disappoint," Shadow Weaver said without any shift in tone. Castaspella shrugged.</p><p>"Don't worry about that. You're exactly the cranky old bat I expected." she said with light voice.</p><p>"Trying to rile me up?" Shadow Weaver asked with amused voice. Castaspella gave her a long look.</p><p>"Why? Is it working?" she asked casually. Shadow Weaver shrugged.</p><p>"One takes one's diversion where one can."</p><p>"Preach it, sister," Castaspella mumbled.</p><p>"What is that?"</p><p>"I said, are you hungry?" Castaspella quickly corrected. She walked over to the basket the kitchen had provided.</p><p>"Sandwiches, pie, cheese... ooooh, there are grapes. Want some?"</p><p>"You really don't get the concept of prisons, do you?"</p><p>"Sure we do," Castaspella twittered. "It's something to keep you from leaving. And you won't leave for as long as you are hungry..." -she held up a piece of wrapped pastry- "And I can give you this."</p><p>She wriggled the pie suggestively. Shadow Weaver gave her an incredulous look.</p><p>"You try to to bribe me with <i>food</i>?"</p><p>Castaspella gave her a cheeky grin.</p><p>"Why? Is there something else you would prefer?"</p><p>"I think I have made my wishes quite clear."</p><p>Castaspella rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Sure. Only eyes for your precious Adoooooora."</p><p>"You are impertinent. No matter. Once this distraction is over, you will be of no consequence."</p><p>"You are no fun," Castaspella pouted. </p><p>"I should hope so." Shadow Weaver answered pointedly. Castaspella made an exasperated sigh.</p><p>"Do you <i>always</i> need to get the last word?"</p><p>"I don't <i>need</i> to," Shadow Weaver answered smoothly, earning herself another eye-roll.</p><p>Castaspella dug up a bottle of wine and poured up two glasses. She put one within easy reached of Shadow Weaver. After a few moments to demonstrate that she only did so because she <i>wanted</i> to, Shadow Weaver took it.</p><p>"For health and long life," Castaspella said with a sarcastic smile. Shadow Weaver gave her a death glare but drank.</p><p>She immediately took another sip.</p><p>"You don't get the good vintages in the Fright Zone?" Castaspella noted. That actually earned her a small chuckle, which immediately turned to a cough.</p><p>"This really bring back memories," Castaspella mused. "Being up all night, sharing a bottle of wine, trying to perfect a spell to placate some old bore..."</p><p>"It comes as such a surprise to learn your study technique involved drinking," Shadow Weaver dryly commented. Castaspella gave her a playful look.</p><p>"Ple-ase. Don't try to make me think you never spent a night 'studying' with a pretty little someone. Suddenly she leaned forward, into shadow weavers personal space. She took her hand and held it firmly towards the table.</p><p>"'No'," she said with deep, smooth voice, a mocking impression of Shadow Weaver's own, mouth suddenly very close to Shadow Weaver's ear. "'that line is still not drawn correctly. Let me show you how to direct your... 'energy'...'" She moved Shadow Weaver's hand over the table, in the process leaning in so her breasts pressed against Shadow Weaver's back.</p><p>Shadow Weaver snatched her hand back and pushed Castaspella away. She turned away her head with an angry snarl. Castaspella laughed and clapped her hands.</p><p>"I knew it! Who was it? Milly 'Cloudbringer' from Plumeria? She's such a hottie these days. One of the older faculty? Someone you murdered horribly?"</p><p>"Don't you dare to make light on the sacrifices I have made," Shadow Weaver hissed.</p><p>"Like my brother?" Castaspella immediately shot back. "Why would I make light of that? It was all for a good cause, right? It led you to where you are right now."</p><p>She caught the eyes of the sorceress.</p><p>"In a cell. Under my care. I hope you are happy with what you have made of yourself."</p><p>The moment of silence before Shadow Weaver answered was not lost on either of them.</p><p>"I still don't see this counting as a cell," Shadow Weaver said, looking around. Castaspella giggled.</p><p>"I know, right! Just between the two of us..." -she leaned closer- "Angella does not get how to deal with prisoners."</p><p>"And you do?" Shadow Weaver answered, not trying to hide the amusement in her voice.</p><p>Castaspella finished her wine and pored up a new glass. She filled up Shadow Weavers glass as well.</p><p>"I'm not the queen," she shrugged. "Not my call, not my responsibility. All I have to do is keep trying with this stupid truth spell and make sure you don't die on me."</p><p>Shadow Weaver coughed.</p><p>"Then you should prepare yourself for being a disappointment on both counts."</p><p>"Angella being dissappointed in me. Now there's a change of pace," Castaspella muttered.</p><p>"And your prisoner dying in your care is no concern of yours?" </p><p>Castaspella gave her a very direct look.</p><p>"No. Say hi to Micah from me, will you."</p><p>Shadow Weaver put down her empty glass.</p><p>"You truly don't think you <i>scare</i> me, do you?"</p><p>Castaspella sighed wistfully and refilled the glass.</p><p>"I think that if you were someone truly capable of feeling shame, or remorse, or empathy, or fear, things would have been a lot different."</p><p>"Small-minded people rarely understand those around whom the spokes of fate turn. I have come to accept that."</p><p>"Oh! How <i>noble</i> of you."</p><p>"Yes. But I don't expect you to understand."</p><p>Castaspella made a sour face.</p><p>"Just once. <i>Once</i>. Would it kill you to let someone else get the last word?"</p><p>"It just might," Shadow Weaver said. She shivered.</p><p>"Could I have some of that pie, please?" she added. Castaspella gave her a sharp look.</p><p>"What was that? Polite request? No hidden sarcasm. You even said 'please'?"</p><p>"Does it surprise you that I'm capable of common courtesy?"</p><p>"No, I'm surprised you are capable of physically forming the sounds of that word without your mouth twisting like a snake to devour your own head." Castaspella handed Shadow Weaver a piece of pie on a dainty little plate with moon patterns. Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes but refrained from answering.</p><p>They ate their pie. They drank their wine.</p><p>Castaspella watched Shadow Weaver delicately maneuver the fork. Each movement was deliberate, precise. Even in such a small matter as eating a piece of pie, she radiated poise and capability. Shadow Weaver caught her looking at her and met her eyes. Castaspella smirked back.</p><p>"So, whatcha wanna do now?" She asked and refilled their glasses, just a bit of a slur to her voice. Shadow Weaver snorted.</p><p>"This is not a dinner party. I'm your prisoner, remember."</p><p>Castaspella shrugged.</p><p>"We'll have to spend the night together the way it looks. No reason for us not to be comfortable. So tell me, Shadow Weaver..." - she leaned forward, looking Shadow Weaver in the eyes, her loose dress showing off just a bit more of her breasts than it had a moment before- "how can I make you comfortable?"</p><p>With surprised cough, Shadow Weaver turned her head. Castaspella laughed and clapped her hands again.</p><p>"<i>Shadow Weaver</i>! I didn't think you had it in you. Shame on you peaking at the bosom of a poor, innocent woman like that."</p><p>"You are neither of those things," Shadow Weaver muttered. Castaspella smirked.</p><p>"Ooooh, in that case... like what you saw? Care to peak some more?"</p><p>"What are you doing."</p><p>"Seduuuuucing you," Castaspella smiled, crawling a few inches closer. "Where my magic failed to coheres the truth out of you, my <i>magic</i> will no doubt do the trick."</p><p>"Are you truly this pathetic?"</p><p>"Eh, your loss." Castaspella sat up and re-organised her dress, just happening to display quite a bit of leg in the process. Shadow Weaver's gaze just happened to linger in that direction.</p><p>"Been a bit of a dry spell for you?" Castaspella said casually. "Can't imagine life in the Fright Zone does much for your sex life."</p><p>Shadow Weaver glared at her, which Castaspella completely ignored.</p><p>"Oooooor am I missing the mark here? Is there, like, a secret room for the Force Captains? We have one of those in Mystacore, you know," she drawled. Shadow Weaver snorted and Castaspella smirked in response.</p><p>"Really? Even in your time? Man, we should really give that place a deep cleaning." </p><p>Shadow Weaver ate her pie.</p><p>"No dirty little secrets with that octopus woman who keep raiding our ships?" Castaspella kept probing. "No forbidden liaison with Hordak in the inner sanctum...?"</p><p>Shadow Weaver drank her wine.</p><p>"No? Only you by yourself then, left to your thoughts and your own devices, a finger finds its way to the, ah, 'inner sanctum'...? Hey, do you remember that spell they teach third-year-students for 'kinetic manipulation of counteracting energies'? I promise you, <i>everyone</i> finds a different use for it before the week is over. We know better than to inspect the dorms when that spell is on the syllabus."</p><p>"You are disgusting," Shadow Weaver stated with the same tone of voice as she would have stated a minor shift in the weather. Castaspella edged closer.</p><p>"Ooooh! Talk dirty to me. Tell me more about my 'innocent bosom'"</p><p>Shadow Weaver shook her head.</p><p>"Really? Fishing for compliments from your prisoner?"</p><p>"Yeeeees," Castaspella drawled. "Tell me I'm beautiful."</p><p>"You are pathetic."</p><p>"You did not contradict me."</p><p>"I don't care about what you may or may not think of your body."</p><p>"So you do think my body is beautiful!" Castaspella cheered. "Want to see some more of it?"</p><p>"I couldn't care less."</p><p>"Then can I see yours?"</p><p>Shadow Weavers eyes snapped up at the grinning sorceress.</p><p>"<i>Excuse me</i>?"</p><p>"Only fair. I showed you mine."</p><p>"I asked for no such thing."</p><p>"True," Castaspella tittered. "First peek was free. The next will cost you."</p><p>Shadow Weaver gave her an incredulous look.</p><p>"Are you trying to <i>bargain</i> with me now?"</p><p>"Yeeeees. You tell me the number of bots within easy deployment range of Plumeria and I'll show you my boobs."</p><p>"Just shy of seventy, last time I was in a position to know," Shadow Weaver said promptly. "Probably less now, with Catra wasting resources to impress Hordak."</p><p>Castaspella gave her a startled look which Shadow Weaver calmly met.</p><p>"You asked."</p><p>"Yeah, but I didn't think you would <i>answer</i>."</p><p>"Proving yet again your inability to predict, or even understand me."</p><p>Castaspella put her glass away and sat up with straight back.</p><p>"Well, you delivered, and now it's my turn to uphold my end of the bargain." Shadow Weaver made a frustrated sound.</p><p>"I truly don't care about seeing a second rate sorceress flaunt her breasts. Just take that piece of information as a gesture of goodwill, and a taste of what more I have to offer once you let me talk to Adora."</p><p>"No, no," Castaspella insisted. "A poor host it would make me if I couldn't deliver on an easy promise like that." She lifted her arms to start to wriggle out of her dress, and then hesitated.</p><p>"Hey... Shadow Weaver," she said, looking the older sorceress in the eyes. "You know I'm playing around... flirting... having some fun here, right? But I realize we might have a bit of a power imbalance going on so I just want you to know that if I'm making you uncomfortable I will stop. Just say the word and we are back to me flubbing the truth spell for the rest of the night, OK?"</p><p>Shadow Weaver glared at her.</p><p>"You can't truly think I'm <i>afraid</i> of you."</p><p>Castaspella shrugged - a motion that did interesting things to her now only half-covered breasts - and nodded towards the magic circle surrounding them.</p><p>"You are prisoner in enemy land, being interrogated and held in a magic circle. Even if the cell is a guest room and the interrogator is a hot chick, your body and your mind are pretty much the only aspects of your integrity you have left. The mind... well, that's where the truth spell comes in if I ever get it to work. The body is yours. You tell me to stop, I'll stop."</p><p>"Please," Shadow Weaver snorted. "Do your worst. I promise you it won't face me the least."</p><p>"My <i>worst</i> is not quite what I had in mind..." Castaspella murmured and with a 'last-chance'-look at Shadow Weaver, she let her breasts free from the dress.</p><p>They looked nice indeed.</p><p>Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes and quite demonstratively did not look away. Castaspella smirked at her.</p><p>"Everything you hoped for them to be?" she asked with a teasing tone of voice. Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes harder.</p><p>"You are resorting to vulgarity to regain your lost perceived advantage in our interaction. I get it. Not a bad attempt as they go. But please don't take me for an easy flustered first year student." Castaspella smirked.</p><p>"A challenge, then? We'll just see what I can do about <i>that</i>."</p><p>She edged closer.</p><p>Slowly, not taking her eyes from the other woman's, she reached out her hands and grabbed Shadow Weaver's left arm. She paused for a few moments, daring the sorceress to pull away.</p><p>Shadow Weaver didn't pull her arm away.</p><p>With excruciatingly slow pace, Castaspella lifted Shadow Weavers sleeve, uncovering the arm underneath. She held it close enough to her naked breast for it to occasionally brush against them as she traced the scars with her fingertip. Shadow Weaver watched her without blinking.</p><p>"Smooth, yet strong," Castaspella murmured. "How did you get this one? Old war wound? Catra bit you as kid? The dying souls of a dozen people who thought of you as a friend and college etching burnt-marks as you devoured their very essence?"</p><p>"Last one," Shadow Weaver said with un-wavering voice.</p><p>"How about this one?"</p><p>"Same answer."</p><p>"Aaaaaand this?"</p><p>Shadow Weaver looked at a smooth stretch of skin.</p><p>"There is no scar there."</p><p>Castaspella did a 'sorry, my mistake' gesture.</p><p>"Right! That's because I haven't stabbed you there yet. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll get around to it."</p><p>Shadow Weaver actually laughed at that. Castaspella laughed with her.</p><p>"I <i>knew</i> you could let loose and have some fun if you wanted to," she laughed and clapped her hands, which caused her breast to jiggle. She jiggled them some more, just for the sake of it.</p><p>"Believe you me, this is not my idea of fun," Shadow Weaver dryly remarked. Castaspella smirked.</p><p>"Of course not. We still have <i>way</i> too many clothes on. Drop them. Chop, chop."</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"Come on, prude. It's not like I'm asking you to take off your mask or anything like that. I just want to see your tits. I bet you have some interesting scars there."</p><p>"Oh? Well, if me having the dubious honor of having your breasts thrown in my face were payment received for information given, what will you give me in return to show you my 'tits'?"</p><p>"I'd tell you they are pretty." Castaspella promptly said. "If they are, of course. If they are hideous I'll tell you that. No lying about your fellow woman's tits." She held up her left hand. "Girl code."</p><p>"Actually there <i>is</i> a piece of information I'd be interested in..." Shadow Weaver said with smooth voice. "And if me disrobing for your juvenile pleasure would earn me access to it, that would be an acceptable exchange."</p><p>"Believe you me," Castaspella answered with husky voice. "There is nothing juvenile about <i>my</i> pleasure. Ask away."</p><p>"What was Micah like, as an adult?" Shadow Weaver asked with soft, almost gentle voice. Castaspella recoiled.</p><p>"Ouch, way to kill the mood, lady." Shadow Weaver smirked.</p><p>"You want me to stop, just say the word."</p><p>"No, no, I didn't say that." Castaspella frowned for a few moments as she gathered her thoughts. Shadow Weaver watched her tits in silence.</p><p>"He was... strong," she said after awhile. "Passionate. Full of life. Boisterous. A bit of an idiot really, but in the best way. He wanted to be a hero for everyone - and then he died as one. But for a while there, we were better for having him with us. Shame you missed out on it, on account of murdering all your friends and running away to a rat-infested hell-hole."</p><p>"I, too, mourn lost potential," Shadow Weaver answered. She made a shrugging motion, and her robe fell down over her shoulders. Taking her time, she removed the bra and put it on the floor.</p><p>"Thank you for allowing me this moment to reminisce about a dear, lost friend. I hope you consider this payment enough."</p><p>Castaspella eyed her breasts impassionately.</p><p>"I got what I bargained for," she said, voice neutral. Shadow Weaver gave her a quizzical look.</p><p>"After all the trouble you got into to see my breasts, I had expected a bit more of a reaction." Castaspella shrugged.</p><p>"I offered assessment of your tits, but you asked me for a painful memory of my dead brother instead. You want more, that's going to cost you."</p><p>Shadow Weaver chuckled.</p><p>"Honestly, your attempts at 'cunning guile' are adorable. Very well, I'll bite. What would it cost me?"</p><p>"Tell me I'm pretty," Castaspella said promptly.</p><p>"I couldn't do that," Shadow Weaver replied.</p><p>"Why not? You already said I'm adorable. 'Pretty' is just a short step away."</p><p>"I won't tell you falsehoods about your physical appearance." Shadow Weaver held up her left hand. "Girl. Code."</p><p>Castaspella gave her a hurt look.</p><p>"Colder than a witch's tit, lady," she muttered. "Very well, then. Tell me you are not attracted to me."</p><p>Shadow Weaver hesitated for a moment. Castaspella lifted her chin towards her.</p><p>"Well, I'm waiting," she demanded. When Shadow Weaver still didn't answer, a smirk slowly emerged on Castaspella's lips.</p><p>"Uuuuuuunless that would be another falsehood?" She bent forward again, her face nearly touching Shadow Weaver's mask.</p><p>"Am I doing it for you, Shady?" she whispered. "Getting the blood flowing, the ol' clock ticking? Do you want to take a break from this whole 'interrogation' thing and have some <i>fun</i> instead?"</p><p>"'Fun?'"</p><p>"I'm talking about sex," Castaspella said frankly. "You and me doing the sweaty and the sticky. Here and now. You are sexy, I am hot and none of us have anything better to do tonight."</p><p>"Sleeping with a prisoner would hardly be very professional, now would it?" Shadow Weaver muttered.</p><p>The mask that covered her face did a good job hiding the blush in her face.</p><p>With her robe halfway down, the red spots creeping up her neck were fully visible, however.</p><p>"It would be <i>terribly</i> unprofessional," Castaspella giggled. "My! Can you <i>imagine</i> what Angella would say if she came in right now, us shaking our tits at each other.</p><p>"<i>You</i> are shaking your tits," Shadow Weaver pointed out. "I'm just sitting here."</p><p>"So you are," Castaspella agreed, shaking her tits for emphasis. "I suppose we'll have to do something about that. Can I touch them? In return you get to..." she pondered for a moment.</p><p>"Touch you," Shadow Weaver supplemented. Castaspella gave her a surprised look.</p><p>"<i>Shady</i>! That's so forward of you." She grinned. "I <i>like</i> it. I'll even let you go first." She arched her back, trusting her breasts forward.</p><p>Shadow Weaver grabbed her arm in one fluid movement. Purple light shot up from her hands and trailed against Castaspella's body, down under her dress. She gasped and looked at Shadow Weaver in shock. Shock and <i>arousal</i>."</p><p>"They are quite fine, as breasts go," Shadow Weaver murmured with velvet voice. "If you promise to forgo that ridiculous nickname for me, I'd even be prepared to call them 'pretty'. Incidentally..." -the light increased in intensity, and could be seen pulsating from under the dress. Castaspella's eyes widened- "I believe <i>this</i> is the spell you mentioned?" Her eyes sought Castaspella's. "If you want to back out, now would be an excellent time."</p><p>"Ne-never in this life," Castaspella whimpered. Shadow Weaver smirked.</p><p>"Oh, I hoped you would say that."</p><p>She let her robe fall to the ground.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Adora heaved herself up to the window sill with a grunt. As she did, an arrow hit the wall next to her. The moment after Bow slid down a rope attached to it.</p><p>"Seriously, Adora," he grumbled. "This is getting ridiculous. "Just give up trying to sneak in already. Castaspella is interrogating Shadow Weaver now. Just let her fini..." his voice trailed off as his brain registered the scene they were witnessing on the other side of the windows. Adora stood beside him, staring in shock, mouth open.</p><p>"Seriously, Adora!" Glimmer grumbled, poofing into existence next to them. "This is getting ridiculuuuuu..."</p><p>She trailed off and watched the scene together with them.</p><p>"RIGHT!" Bow said a moment or two too late. "We should clearly not be here so..."</p><p>"RIGHT!" Adora agreed. "No more sneaking in tonight. Let's not be here."</p><p>"You go ahead," Glimmer murmured with a vacant expression. "I'll just..."</p><p>"<i>GLIMMER!</i>"</p><p>- - - </p><p>"Now that was quite something," Castaspella mumbled, her naked body draped around Shadow Weaver's body that was in an equal state of being sticky, sweaty and undressed - except for the mask. Surrounding them were discarded clothes, a forgotten food basket and a simply astonishing amount of cushions.</p><p>"Quite something, indeed," Shadow Weaver answered, voice still smooth and aloof.</p><p>"You naughty fox," Castaspella chuckled. "You have kept in practice."</p><p>"Skill untended withers," Shadow Weaver stated, which made Castaspella laugh out loud.</p><p>"STARS, woman. We just had incredibly ill advised, forbidden and potentially highly destructive - not to mention hot and steamy - sex in the middle of what was supposed to be an interrogation. How do you manage to make it sound <i>boring</i>?"</p><p>"Great minds are rarely appreciated," Shadow Weaver said with the same flat tone of voice.</p><p>"Well, I at least hope it was as good for you as for me," Castaspella said and fondly patted Shadow Weaver on the pussy. "At least you made it sound like that."</p><p>"It was quite enjoyable," Shadow Weaver said with a rare appreciating tone of voice. "And for your information, neither Hordak nor Octavia are counted among my rare liaisons. You are included in a rather exclusive group now, which you might take as a compliment if you are so inclined."</p><p>"Flatterer," Castaspella smiled. "Well, if you are in the mood for compliments, you never said if you think I'm pretty or not."</p><p>"Why would my opinion on that possible matter to you," Shadow Weaver said with tired voice.</p><p>"This is the after-sex, silly," Castaspella giggled, "when we whisper sweet nothings to each other and bask in the shared experience we just had."</p><p>"How tiresome," Shadow Weaver groaned. She propped up her head and looked at the younger sorceress.</p><p>"Very well, if it is sweet nothings you want, I think your eyes are pretty."</p><p>"Really?" Castaspella opened her eyes wide.</p><p>"Yes. They remind me of Micah." Castaspella blinked.</p><p>"That was cold, even for you," she said with low voice. Shadow Weaver didn't look away.</p><p>"I was under the impression that this was the time to reminisce over shared experiences."</p><p>"<i>I</i> was under the impression that you once cared about my brother," Castaspella hissed.</p><p>"I DID!" Shadow Weaver growled. "Micah was more dear to me than you could possibly understand. I wanted only what was best for him, but he was taken from me, just as everything was taken from me."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Casaspella shot back. "Just like you want what's best for Adora?"</p><p>"<i>YES</i>," Shadow Weaver snarled. Castaspella gave her a mistrusting look.</p><p>"Really? You don't plan to hurt her? You're not here to betray her to the Horde?"</p><p>Suddenly Shadow Weaver sounded more tired than angry.</p><p>"No, I'm not here to hurt her, I'm not here to betray her and I'm not here on behalf of the Horde. The Horde cast me out. Hordak is my enemy now and I'm here to help Adora take him down. There really is no where else for me now." She shook her head slightly. "Not that I expect you to believe me."</p><p>"Oh, I believe you," Castaspella said with silky voice. Shadow Weaver gave her a sharp look, and then she looked down. Among the scars, blue strands of magic clung to her naked body.</p><p>"See!" Castaspella said smugly. "I told you I would get the truth spell working in the end."</p><p>She stood up and stretched leisurely. A quick gesture weaved a magic sigil that circled her body. As it did, small blobs of shadow magic was expelled.</p><p>"Naughty, naughty," she tutted with a raised eyebrow. "Trying to leave some tracers behind, are you? Good thing Mystacor have been so into defense spells the last decades. I can't imagine where the idea came from that might be a good idea."</p><p>Shadow Weaver gave Castaspella a long, hard look, then she nodded her head in a gesture of reluctant approval.</p><p>"Well played. Sometimes it's possible to see that you are..."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Castaspella interrupted. "I get it. You will never see me as anything other than Micah's sister, and that is OK. Your approval really is not the hard currency you might have been led to believe." </p><p>Shadow Weavers eyes narrowed.</p><p>"What happens now?" she asked.</p><p>"Now I'm going to take a shower," Castaspella said loftily. "Sadly I'm not supposed to let you out yet, so you can't join me, but..." - her voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper- "if you use the waterfall, I'm not gonna tell on you. Everybody does, in situations like this."</p><p>Shadow Weaver gave the ornament waterfall a long, doubtful look.</p><p>"<i>Then</i> I will talk to Angella and tell her what I learned." Castaspella's tone grew less flippant. "I will tell her that I trust your intentions. I will suggest she let you talk to Adora. I will suggest we listen to your advice in the struggle against the Horde."</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>"And I know, of course, that you will betray us, sooner or later. I know you will take any chance to use us, or turn us against each other. I know that even the people you claim to care about are only tools for you, and that eventually, you will cast them aside."</p><p>She looked Shadow Weaver in the eyes.</p><p>"Like Micah."</p><p>"But still you will trust me with Adora?" Shadow Waver shot back.</p><p>"Yes," Castaspella simply said. "If Adora wants it, which we both know she does. So you will get what you want. You will get your chance to influence Adora, to use her and possibly to betray her, if that is your intention despite what you claim. And if you <i>do</i>, I just want you to know that this time there won't be a hole in the Fright Zone deep enough for you to hide in."</p><p>"A threat?" Shadow Weaver asked, clearly amused.</p><p>"A statement of facts," Castaspella calmly replied. "It won't be me you'd be running from."</p><p>Shadow Weaver watched her in thoughtful silence for a moment.</p><p>"Understood," she answered, eventually. "Tell me, those little tracers you so cleverly dispelled. How sure are you that you got them all?" </p><p>She smiled sweetly. Castaspella shrugged.</p><p>"I can't be sure," she simply said. "Which rather neatly demonstrate my point. The prudent thing would be to get rid of you of course, but..."</p><p>"...but you won't," Shadow Weaver replied. Castaspella did a little gesture, conceding the point.</p><p>"Then what?" Shadow Weaver asked.</p><p>"So then I choose to trust you," Castaspella said. "You know, like Micah did."</p><p>"Cold." Shadow Weaver noted. Castaspella smiled.</p><p>"Thank you. I thought you would like it."</p><p>She quickly collected her dress and started to put it on.</p><p>"Hey..." she said, as in afterthought. "This was fun. Let's do it soon again." </p><p>"Really?" Shadow Weaver said with a voice that suggested a raised eyebrow under the mask.</p><p>"Of course! You don't think I slept with you <i>only</i> because I wanted to distract you from the truth spell, do you?"</p><p>"I would have respected that."</p><p>"Well, I'm not after your respect, but I know how lonely it can be to be a stranger in Brightmoon. Next time you feel like 'tending your skills', hit me up." Castaspella winked and walked up to the door.</p><p>She stopped with her hand on the knob and look back at the sorceress who had wandered over to the waterfall and was suspiciously eyeing it.</p><p>"What? No last word?"</p><p>Shadow Weaver met her gaze.</p><p>"You said it yourself. I got what I wanted. I even got some not entirely unpleasant sex with a not entirely unpleasant sorceress out of it. Why would I feel the need to add anything?"</p><p>"You have never missed an opportunity so far."</p><p>"To me it sounds like I will have the chance soon again." </p><p>A grin could bee seen under the mask.</p><p>"I rather look forward to it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>